


New Vibrations

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Shower Sex, post 7x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: He was paying dearly for not taking her up on the…offer. Daisy was not angry, at least Daniel did not think so. But she was doing everything possible to let him know she was still as keen on him as the moment in the storage area when Daniel was so close to throwing caution to the wind and taking her on a storage box.Daniel and Daisy finally get to have that shower after their first kiss out of the loop.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 19
Kudos: 176





	New Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of sort for "As I Am". 
> 
> I started this prior to watching 7x10 and it made me want to write it even more. Daisy deserves all the nice things and Daniel is the one who can give them to her.
> 
> I borrowed the line "You are so square." all rights belong to the writers and Marvel.
> 
> Enjoy!

He was paying dearly for not taking her up on the…offer. Daisy was not angry, at least Daniel did not think so. But she was doing everything possible to let him know she was still as keen on him as the moment in the storage area when Daniel was so close to throwing caution to the wind and taking her on a storage box.

Since then, Daisy made sure to brush by him as they passed each other in the tight corridors of the Zephyr. Her hand would find his back, his bicep, and a few times even his stomach and Daniel shivered at the warmth that seeped through his layers at just a quick touch. Daisy simply smiled at him each time and apologized, and each time the twinkle in her eyes and the smirk on her lips told Daniel she was far from being sorry.

She started wearing those ripped jeans she knew Daniel liked and he could not help but stare. He knew Agent Coulson was very much aware of his interest, but logic and reason were knocked out of his brain every time Daisy paraded around the plane in those tight, black pants, barefoot and winking at him.

Daniel thought he was safe once they landed at the Lighthouse. The place, an underground bunker Mack called it, was so big he was hoping to put some space between him and Daisy, not because he wanted to but because he needed to. Instead, she did everything in her power to pair up with him as they swept the level they were on, her arm brushing against his as they walked side by side. Then, Daisy volunteered them to go down to the level that held the food supplies and sat on a crate sucking a lollipop loudly while Daniel tried to find foods he had never heard of, let alone tried.

By the third day, Daniel Sousa had no self-control left. He knew Daisy was in the shower because she had been training with Agent May. He walked to the stalls slowly, smiling as he realized how much more control he had over this new prosthetic. He still walked cautiously on the tiled floor covered by condensation, last thing he needed was to end up on his ass.

The showers were fogged up. Daniel could hear Daisy’s hair care products clutter in the shower she was in. He walked up to the plastic divider and yanked it back, making as much noise as he could. She yelped and jumped, turning around with her right arm slung over her breasts. Daniel blinked, even two arms wouldn’t be enough to hide her voluptuous flesh.

“What. The. Fuck!” Daisy glared for a second before her nose scrunched up in the adorable way it did when she was trying not to giggle.

“Taking you up on that offer?”

She raised her right eyebrow, brushing away some strands of hair that were plastered on her right cheek. “What offer?”

“Do you think you’re the only one who can play games, Agent Johnson?”

Daisy swayed a little, accentuating the motion of her hips. The arm around her torso loosened a little. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Agent Sousa.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. He looked at the door to make sure they were still alone. “Well, since you’ve been so generous with your hints, I am here to tear off a chunk.”

Daisy snorted. “You…. What?” She dropped the arm hiding her breasts so she could cover her mouth with both hands. Even then, her giggles bounced off the echoey walls of the showers.

Daniel rolled his eyes. “You know exactly why I’m here.”

She coughed, lowering her hands to reveal her grin. “You’re lucky you’re cute, cause that would have totally killed it.”

He took a step closer but stayed out of the shower spray. Daisy’s laugh settled and her chest rose and fell with her deep breaths as she looked him in the eyes. Daniel started to reach out to her, but she gripped his hand.

“If you don’t have any other clothes with you, I’d leave those out there.”

“Right.” Daniel cleared his throat and turned.

“Nu-uh, you got to see me naked. Fair is fair.”

He chuckled, turning slowly. Daisy leaned against the shower wall, her soft body wet and glistening and Daniel almost forgot how to undo buttons. Her breasts swayed with the motion, her brown nipples tight and hard as she ran her eyes all over him. He ripped off a few small buttons as he undid his shirt and then hung it up on the hook next to the stall with his undershirt. Daniel toed off his shoes and socks as he watched Daisy run a hand down her belly and stop at the fuzz sprinkling the apex of her thighs. The hair there was a little darker and he smiled at her as he undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Daniel sighed when some of the pressure from the fabric stretched tight over his erection faded, but he was still confined and couldn’t help but grip himself over his boxer briefs and hiss.

“All of it, Sousa,” Daisy said, biting her lower lip, eyes glued to his hand.

Daniel laughed and hooked his finger underneath the elastic of his underwear, pulling them down. He hissed when his half-hard cock sprung out. Daisy made a noise that was a mix between a grunt and a moan, and he rushed into the stall, pulling the curtain closed behind him. Daisy’s hands wrapped around his neck immediately as Daniel shoved her lightly against the wall, his palms gripping her sides, thumbs just touching her soft breasts. She pressed herself even tighter against him and Daniel moaned, feeling her hard nipples rub against his chest.

Daisy traced a path with her fingernails up and down his spine, making him shiver. Her hips brushed against his cock every few seconds and Daniel could feel himself grow harder only from that simple contact. He finally got his bearings and lowered his head, capturing the pink lips he had dreamed about for days in a kiss that slowed everything around them. Daisy moaned and he swallowed her sounds, his tongue licking insider her mouth.

“How much hot water do we have?” Daniel asked when the need for oxygen became too insistent.

Daisy nuzzled his nose. “Plenty for you to tear off a chunk.”

He rolled his eyes, moving to nip at her jaw. “What do you call it in your time?”

She gasped when Daniel’s teeth nipped the tender skin of her throat. “Getting some.”

“Same idea.” Daniel’s right hand ran down her back, slapping her buttocks when he felt the round globe.

Daisy yelped and jumped, the movement pressing her closer to his chest. “You’re full of surprises, Agent Sousa.”

He grinned down at her.

“How’s your leg?”

Daniel looked down at the prosthetic. He had not even stopped to wonder if he should get it wet, but since he was not on the floor being electrocuted by the device, he assumed it was waterproof. He bent his knee. “It should be fine.”

Daisy raised her right eyebrow at him. “Let’s see.”

He blinked when she started sinking to her knees, her hands trialing down his torso as her body lowered. Daniel scrambled to get a hold of her slippery arms. “Whoa! What are you doing?”

She looked up at him, blinking the water away. “Don’t you want me to?”

Daniel helped her up, brushing the water off her face. “Daisy, please don’t feel like you need to do this. I know how women feel about it—

“Wait, are you trying to say blowjobs aren’t normal in your time?”

He could tell he was blushing. “Well, no, not really. It’s actually… it’s more degrading for a woman to do _that_ , than to let you inside of her.”

Daisy snorted but tried to be serious when Daniel frowned at her. She placed her hands on his cheeks. “Daniel, trust me when I say this will not make me feel degraded. Things have changed a lot, although there’s still assholes who judge women for liking sex—

“Oh no, I would never! I just don’t want you to feel obligated.”

Daisy kissed him. “You’re absolutely adorable and there is nothing more I want right now than to suck you off.”

Daniel blinked, pulling back to study her face. “Why?”

She smirked. “Because it’s fun.” Daisy untangled herself from his hold and pushed him against the wall. “It makes me ever hornier.” She sank to her knees and placed her hands on his hips. “And there’s nothing hotter than seeing a strong man lose all control.” She nuzzled the tip of his cock. “May I, Daniel?”

He looked down at her, chest heaving. “Ye…yes, please.”

Daisy grinned before wrapping her right hand around the base of his cock. Daniel moaned, his eyes slipping closed even though he wanted to see every second of this. The pleasure was so intense he allowed his head to tip back for a few seconds, enjoying the silky feeling of Daisy’s smooth palm against his flesh. He groaned when she squeezed his balls, eyes flying open. Daniel looked down just as Daisy’s tongue peaked out of her mouth. She licked his head a few times, long and slow laps that she followed with a hum.

“Shit!” Daniel moved his head back against the shower wall, wishing there were something he could grip.

Daisy giggled, moving closer to him. Her hands ran up and down the back of his thighs, briefly squeezing his buttocks each time, before resuming their journey. Daniel tried to take deep breaths as the licks became quicker and longer, the wet tongue travelling up and down his hard shaft before it teased his glans.

“Daisy…”

She hummed in response. Daniel shouted when he felt her take him fully into his mouth. He growled, no longer resisting the urge to sink his right hand into her hair but Daisy only smiled up at him. She held eye contact as she continued to swallow his cock. Daniel watched, mouth gapping, as she took him all the way in to his base. Daisy made a chocking sound and he jerked backwards. She coughed and he sank to his feet.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Daniel’s thumb caressed her throat.

Daisy smiled, running her thumb across his lips. “No, Daniel, you’re just so big that was going to happen at some point.”

“Then you shouldn’t have done-

“Hey! I told you I wanted to.” Daisy leaned in but then paused. “Do you mind if I kiss you right now?”

Daniel blinked. “After what you just did for me? How could I?”

Daisy’s smile widened. “You are so square.”

Daniel laughed as she crashed her lips on his. He tasted himself and didn’t know if Daisy had liked the taste of arousal and sweat mixed with the taste of his flesh, but she was very eagerly kissing him, so he decided not to worry too much. After a few moments, her right hand slid down his belly and wrapped around his cock. Daniel broke the kiss, hissing. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths as Daisy stroked him faster, her fist tight and hot.

“So good…” Daniel moaned, biting his lip in the next second.

“I could go back to sucking you off, if you want?”

His eyes flew open. “No. That was very nice, but I came here for you. You deserve more than that.”

Daisy grinned at him. She stood up and held out her hands, but Daniel found out his new prosthetic gave him better leverage and balance than his other leg. He still held her hands tight and pulled her to his chest when he rose. Daisy hummed as he moved them under the warm stream of the shower. Daniel watched as droplets of water dripped down her breasts, making her nipples harder. He lowered his head and sucked her right nipple, trying to pull as much of the soft tissue as he could into his mouth.

“Oh shit!” Daisy moaned, and a stream of profanities followed.

Daniel smirked around her breast as she pulled his hair, her right leg wrapping around his waist. He shifted so he could slip his right hand between their bodies, humming when he found her pearl…clit (or Daisy would never stop making fun of him) hard and swollen. He flicked it in time with his sucks and Daisy screamed before biting his shoulder.

“You’re lucky the showers are soundproof,” Daisy said when he eased off her tender flesh.

Daniel pulled back to smirk at her. “Yeah?” He held her gaze as she sunk his middle finger into her hot cunt.

Daisy’s eyes rolled back a little and Daniel felt a small round of vibrations run through him. “Sorry!” She said, giggling.

Daniel blinked. “Did you just…”

She smirked. “A little bit. That hasn’t happened in a long time.”

“You… you quake when you climax?”

Daisy lowered her right leg and pushed him against the wall. “Not with everyone.”

Daniel grinned.

“Don’t get too cocky, Sousa. You’re not done yet,” Daisy said, jumping up.

Daniel realized what she intended to do and moved off the wall, catching her around the waist as she wrapped her legs around his. He hissed when his sensitive head bumped her entrance, his hold on her hips tightening. Daisy moaned and he realized she liked it a little…rougher than he had imagined. He grinned and shoved her against the wall, careful not to make her smack her head against the tiles.

“I don’t have any rubbers.”

Daisy closed her eyes. “That’s okay. I’m on the shot.”  
She started rotating her hips, brushing against his cock each time and Daniel had to concentrate extremely hard to not slip up. “Shot?” he asked, resting his head on her right shoulder as she kept torturing him.

“Oh yeah, right. It’s a family planning injection. Hormones, it stops me front becoming pregnant. Standard Shield form of birth control. And I know you’re clean.”

Daniel pulled back, blinking. “How?”

“Jemma’s scanner catches pathogens, but…” Daisy’s right hand left his shoulder and travelled down between their bodied to grip him, “I would believe you if you said you were clean.”

He groaned. “Because I’m so square.”

Daisy smirked, kissing his nose. “I’m about to make you less square, Agent Sousa.”

Daniel almost screamed when he felt her hand grip his shaft and guide it right at her entrance. He could feel his cock jumping at the heat of her cunt. He squeezed his eyes shut to control himself but realized there was nothing stopping him. This amazing, bold, adventurous woman in his arms was more than willing to have him and Daniel no longer wanted to hold back. He slid into her with a growl, biting is lower lip so hard he drew blood as he held himself still to let her adjust.

Daisy twisted in his arms. She leaned against the shower wall for more leverage and started moving up and down the hard shaft inside of her. She gasped and moaned when Daniel stared meeting her thrusts, her breasts bouncing. He could not help but draw her left nipple in his mouth as his hands squeezed her buttocks.

“Fuck… Daniel….”

He growled, already feeling his balls draw up. “I’m sorry Daisy, I won’t last long.”

She mewled, grinding down on him as her right hand snuck between their bodied to rub her clit. Her thumb touched his shaft each time and Daniel could not hold back. His vision darkened when he shot off, growling as Daisy’s walls drew him deeper, squeezing him tight as her own climax overtook her.

Daniel opened his eyes to find her slumped against the wall, eyes closed and a smile on her face. She hummed and he leaned in to kiss her but somehow his right leg slipped, and he lost balance. He felt a wave beneath and behind him, strong vibrations that guided him against the other wall and Daisy laughing.

“Shit!’

Daisy snorted. “You’re not used to your new leg after all, Sousa.”

Daisy had shut off the water, but Daniel felt overheated. She giggled and kissed his cheek. “Sorry, I guess that was…”

She bit her lip, looking at him from beneath her eyelashes as he lowered her on the floor. “Yeah, that was.”

Daniel brushed her wet hair away from her face and neck. “I promise next time—

“Daisy, you in here?”

They froze when May’s voice came from the shower doors.

“Yea…yeah?” Daisy said, grimacing.

“I felt a quake, are you okay?”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I uhhh, dropped my shampoo bottle and caught it.”

“Seriously? You know better than to do that, especially here!” May said,

Daisy leaned her head on Daniel’s chest, who was trying to laugh silently. “Right. Listen, May, can we talk about this later or something?”

“Don’t take too long, hot water is a commodity.”

Daisy rolled her eyes as Daniel grinned down at her. “I don’t want May as a drill sergeant.”

“Then you better hope she didn’t notice your clothes hanging outside the stall.”

“Shit!”

“Don’t worry,” Daisy said, patting his back. “Coulson is the one you need to worry about. You can’t outrun him.”

Daniel groaned.


End file.
